Sensei, suki-desu
by LeNyanperona
Summary: Killua confessed to his teacher but was rejected. He woke up one day at school to find himself alone with his teacher, Kurapika. Find out why Killua was rejected or was it all a dream. It's just one click away ! ONE SHOT.


"Textbooks page 45, please."

Killua sighed. Maths was the subject he hated the most. Plus, the 15 year-old boy was not in the mood to learn right now. He let his mind wander to the window beside him.

"...the moving rate of the object and I would really appreciate it if Zoaldyck-san is with us right now."

Killua heard chuckles and -was that a snort?- but ignored them. So much things were on his mind right now. For example, why did Kurapika rejected him? Clearly the blonde man likes him. Then why? He needed some time to think and the freaking Maths stuffs were not helping.

The boy fiddled lazily with a rubber band, not realizing that the teacher was walking towards him.

A possibility suddenly popped out of his mind from nowhere : Was Kurapika seeing someone else?

His mind snapped. So did the rubber band. It flew straight across three tables. But before Killua could grab it, the rubber band swiftly landed on the blonde teacher's face.

_Uh-oh, not good._ thought Killua.

The teacher's face was red, either from embarrassment or anger. Or maybe both. Or the rubber band had caused it. A long, deep breath was heard.

"Detention." Here comes the full name. "Killua Zoldyck, you are invited to attend two full weeks of detention."

Detention. Great. Just what he needed.

No, really. He could sort out stuffs in his mind during detention. Stuffs like Kurapika. Cute, tsundere-like Kurapika who in reality had a yandere kind of attitude.

Killua turned face-to-face towards the blonde-haired teacher who had a face that was unmistakenly like a female if it weren't for his short, yellow hair. The boy crossed his hands.

"Invitation accepted, Kurapika-sensei." Killua raised an eyebrow at his crush, smiling his best smile, making the other male blush slightly.

Bingo.

Killua started to make his way to the exit after the bell rang, refusing to look at his teacher. As much as he liked Kurapika, seeing him every day would make him lose his mind, making him want to keep Kurapika only for himself.

"Killua Zoldyck, could you stay back for a while?" Killua heard a familiar voice calling his name. "I need to talk to you for a second."

Killua snapped his head around towards his teacher. Talk? About what? Was it about the confession? Killua's palm began to sweat. He wanted so badly for Kurapika to take back his answer and confess back.

After everyone had left the room, Killua walked towards his teacher slowly, careful not to make any eye contact. He felt eyes Kurapika's aqua pair of eyes bore into him.

"Killua Zoladyck, we need to talk about..." Killua held his breath. "your attendance. You are late almost every day, and-"

Killua sighed. He was tired, and it's not helping that Kurapika was talking about the subject he hated the most - school. He started to head towards the door.

"Hey, I haven't finished talking yet!" Kurapika called out to him.

Killua turned around and gave him a cold stare. "You don't need to. Save your saliva for someone else."

With that, he slammed the classroom door, leaving Kurapika sitting alone at his desk.

Once again, the silver-haired boy stared across space towards the window, this time at a different place. He moved his gaze onto the whiteboard in front of him.

DETENTION, was what it wrote.

Killua grunted and looked outside the window again, staring blankly, recalling what had happened last week.

_"Oh, there you are, Killua." A smile flashed on the blonde teacher's face, which was filled with pure sincerity. "Can I count on you to carry all these books back to the classroom and distribute them?"_

_Killua nodded silently, staring at the books, not sure if he should face his teacher. Slowly, after inwardly arguing with himself, he dared himself to move his gaze from the books to his teacher. Both of their azure eyes met. For a moment Killua could feel that there was a connection between them._

_They locked eyes for a few seconds, captivated by each other, before Killua's instinct dared him to walk towards Kurapika, closing the distance between them. _

_Kurapika was shocked when suddenly he felt warm lips on top of his own. He wanted to pull away. He was a teacher, and Killua was his student. But then, not only he couldn't move his body, he even kissed Killua back as hard as he could fully._

_Now it was Killua's turn to be shocked. So they both had mutual feelings for each other! Killua broke the kiss gently and wound his arms around his cute teacher_

_"Kura-sensei, I like you."_

_Instantly, Kurapika realized what just happened in the past minute. He blinked for a couple of times before pushing Killua away. He shoved the books at Killua and turned around, breaking eye contact and mumbling 'No, no thank you.' and 'Go back to your class.' loud enough for Killua to hear._

Killua messed his silver-white hair. Oh gosh, he's losing his mind just thinking about the tall and blonde-haired man. He tried to think of something else, but everything that he thought of always ended up with Kurapika-sensei. For example, drums. Kurapika had caught him drumming once in the music room, and even complimented-

"Okay, detention is over." A voice boomed from the table in front of him, startling him from his daydream.

Now that was fast.

Killua stared at his textbook which were filled with doodles instead of notes. He didn't know why, but lately he kept staring at stuffs that he didn't care about.

As usual, it was Maths again.

"Okay, class, open your textbooks, please." Kurapika ordered, making the little silver-haired boy blush hearing his sweet voice.

While Kurapika was explaining, Killua was getting tired and sleepier. He hadn't been sleeping lately because of stuffs. He _couldn't _sleep. All because of Kurapika. In less than a few seconds, he dozed off quietly, waking up in KilluLand.

"Killua Zoldyck-san? Wake up."

The huge chocolate bar that Killua was grabbing onto suddenly and mysteriously disappeared in a puff of smoke as he heard a voice calling his name. He twitched when he realized to whom the voice belonged to. Argh! Kurapika again?

"Killua!"

He felt a soft hand tapping gently on his cheek, mentioning him to wake up. Killua harshly swept off the hand, before realizing that the fact that Kurapika was there.

Why was he there?!

Killua opened his eyes, expecting to see an angry Kurapika standing beside him, yelling for him to wake up.

And guess what?

It was the opposite.

Indeed, Kurapika was there, but not with his furious face. Killua noticed that he was sitting on a chair which he had pulled from a random person's desk, palm on his chin, shaking Killua up quietly and softly. He smiled when he saw Killua's eyes fluttered open.

Killua raised an eyebrow while glancing around the classroom, which was empty aside from the both of them. The sun could still be seen across the horizon, signifying that he had slept for hours. Killua flushed red. Why was Kurapika acting like this?

Killua shook his head inwardly. _No, no, no. This is a_ _dream. Wake up, Killua!_ he thought.

"Finally, you're awake. Better get up, the sun is setting." Kurapika said.

Killua gazed sleepily at Kurapika. His skin was white with a bit of tan from last month's school trip. He moved his gaze to his eyes. His aqua eyes that were covered in a transparent, round stuff that he called contact lenses. And his nose. There were cute, tiny freckles on his nose and they looked rather charming under the sunset. So were his sexy lips. Killua stared longingly at them before leaning in closer to Kurapika.

Kurapika gulped. His instincts were right. He shouldn't have woke Killua up. He shouldn't have stroked his silver-white hair. But did he even listen to his instincts? Of course not! He just did-

His thought were interrupted by Killua's soft, eager lips which were nibbling his own.

"Uhn..."

Kurapika tried to speak, to stop Killua but that resulted in Killua's tongue slipping in his mouth. It was before long before he noticed a smacking sound. And it was coming from Killua! As the kiss became more intense, Kurapika realized that he was making the same noises too.

_Oh, eww…_ , thought Kurapika, but he was still kissing the sleepy Killua hardly, making it seem like they were swallowing each other's mouths.

They broke off, staring at each other and melting in each other's gaze. Killua took a deep breath. This was it. The moment that he had been waiting for.

"K-kurapika-sensei." he paused for a while, waiting for Kurapika to turn his head at him. When he did, Killua took another deep breath. "Sensei, I really really like you."

Kurapika froze when he suddenly remembered why he had rejected Killua in the first place. He looked away. "I... I can't."

Killua sat up. He was furious. Even his eyes turned dark. "What?! Sensei… Why?!" Killua shouted, tears welling up in his blue eyes.

"B-because..." Kurapika bit his lower lip guiltily.

"Well?!"

Kurapika decided to settle things down with his students once and for all. He turned to look at Killua who was crying his eyes out.

"I-I'm... M-married..."


End file.
